


Cygnus 天鹅座

by Hepha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepha/pseuds/Hepha
Summary: 太空奥德赛（伪），（真）哈佛景观旅游指南。





	Cygnus 天鹅座

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 时间线在遥远的未来，人类已经拥有探索系外行星的能力。  
> 作者是文科生，稍微涉及一点科学的内容分别来自Wiki，论文库和瞎编乱造。出现计算机学，数学和物理学上的低级错误的可能性极大。  
> 带上她的眼睛AU  
> 非常推荐阅读原文，是我钟爱的一篇短篇小说，其中的情感非常动人，带有科幻独有的浪漫。  
> 星际时代，每个人的经历会有改动。  
> Facebook是解决了宇宙通讯延时问题的星际社交软件。  
> 爱德华多·路易斯·萨维林先生，优秀毕业生，哈佛经济学与天文学双学位，爱好追逐黑洞抛射出的星风（disk wind，又译盘风）。

这是马克工作十六个月来的第一次休假。他在航天航空局的拉姆诺斯*（Rhamnus）项目组负责探测器的编程，管理层们认为在开普勒69附近有极大可能存在一颗近地行星，如果探测结果反馈良好，且通过TOPLE*监测的话，它将成为地球文明的第十三颗大型殖民星球。日前马克的工作终于告一段落了，因此他向项目主管申请了假期。

事实上，早在两个月前，马克就递交了申请。一开始，主管干脆利落地把他的申请书丢进了碎纸机。后来，大概主管也被他时不时在控制中心搞点乐子的行为弄烦了，答应他可以回地球休假，条件是花点时间带一双眼睛*。

带不带眼睛对马克来说没有什么影响，他毫无防备地答应了。

眼睛在马克出发的前一天被送到他的邮箱里，随信附上的便签告诉马克，它会在第二天早上八点准时启动，维持大约十八个小时。

 “您好，我的名字是路易斯。在您休假的时候打扰您，实在是太不好意思了。”

眼睛的主人听声音像是一个高中还没毕业的南美裔学生，教养极好，咬词还带着软软的葡萄牙口音。这类孩子现在随处可见，他们的家族借助普通人难以想象的地位或财富早早地举族搬离地球，后代们都出生在地外小行星上，从未来过地球，其中一部分人偶尔会对祖先的故乡产生好奇，他们就会花上一大笔钱，买一副眼睛。

“……没什么，如果你可以尽量不说话的话。”马克停顿了一下，又鬼使神差的对这个南美裔少年添了一句不必要的话，“不过，要是有什么特别想看的东西，还是可以告诉我。”

地面和外太空的通讯已经没有延时了，Facebook早在多年前就漂亮地解决了这个问题，人类文明占领的大多数区域在信息层面肉眼可见地接近。即便如此，收到路易斯的声音还是古怪地增加了多余的时间。

“谢谢您。他们告诉我，您计划去波士顿。请问，您方便去一趟哈佛大学的原校区吗？”

 

胶囊型低轨飞机花了15分钟将马克送到波士顿国际航空站，马克又用了三分钟乘坐公共悬浮车抵达剑桥市。

马克自己也多年没有回过母校了。哈佛大学已经搬迁到一颗以它命名的小行星上，原址被改建成一座公园，一所普通的文学院还在使用数量极少的几栋教学楼和宿舍楼。

眼睛前，查尔斯河玻璃纸般的河面载着粼粼碎光安静地流淌，大约两到三秒后，马克听到耳机里的呼吸声明显变重了。

“确实是我想象的那样。”路易斯低声说。

“蓝色的河流。我现在就像埋在最深层的淤泥里，拼命探出头，看到第一颗蓝色的星星。”

他的声音从眼睛里传出来，简直比马克记忆里最酥软的那个还要甜蜜几分，痒痒地搔动着马克的听觉神经。第一次，他无来由地对声音的主人产生了一丝恻隐之心。

“哪里有这么夸张，现在哈佛已经把一条贯穿半颗小行星的赤道的河流重新命名为查尔斯河，相比之下，这条河太窄了。” 

 “是的，当然，和漫长的人类文明史与无极的宇宙相比，地球文明好像真的只是一场微不足道的短梦。我见过你说的那条河，有两个月，我透过屋子的窗外就能望见它。那个时候它在沸腾，河面上到处是镶着浮光的水雾，温度达两百多摄氏度，根本没办法靠近它。相较之下，我还是喜欢这条窄窄的，亲切的，可以用人类的双手触摸的小河。”

路易斯在马克耳边轻轻笑了，他的嗓音拉长，听上去倦怠，还埋着一线哽咽。

穿过约翰维特桥，圣保罗钟楼报时九响，艾略特宿舍楼就在几百米外的草坪公园另一头。

马克花了一点时间在哈佛公园里散步，约翰·哈佛的铜像原本摆在公园中央，但那里只剩下一个深色的浅浅的凹坑。经过怀德纳图书馆酷似农神庙的外墙时，路易斯叫住他，请求他进去转转。

总有大一新生被开玩笑般地提点要带着三明治和指南针进怀德纳图书馆，长达57英里的，多达十层楼的书架构成了一个具有丰富细节的迷宫，几乎每一秒都有新的信息蜂拥而上，占据人脑所有思想的空间而只能不断地收集，记忆，储藏。怀德纳图书馆的“私密”特性一向受哈佛毕业男生的欢迎。虽然一项由来已久且不可考的调查显示，最多只有十分之一的姑娘愿意陪着男朋友在怀德纳图书馆践行毕业传统。

爱德华多是那十分之一中的翘楚，他多半会半倚半躺在层层书架后，娇嫩的身躯上沾着淫荡的污迹，装得像是落入猎人陷阱的雪白幼鹿一样哀哀低鸣。他的胳膊被马克死死按过头顶，半边脸没入玫瑰木书架投下的阴影里。马克却仿佛对这样的美缺乏鉴赏能力，他就像一个异教徒，对他的圣塞巴斯蒂安铁石心肠。他深重地，毫不留情地给了他几下，爱德华多就把两片肉欲的唇咬得甜汁四溢，肥嫩的臀瓣殷切地夹着马克的阴茎，这时他又像个刚被开苞的小婊子了。

马克比以前更清楚自己为什么会时常带着恨意回忆爱德华多。他偶尔会看见华多的照片投影出现在Facebook的实时推送上，在心里他依旧认为华多像年轻时那样夺人眼球。但他柔软温香的唇张合着诱惑人去亲吻，却偏要隔开漫长的绝无可能跨过的光年。

眼睛用超高频信息波实时同步怀德纳的每一个角落，路易斯心满意足的喟叹在马克耳边响起，在某些瞬间甚至与他脑海中爱德华多的声音相似。华多的声音，加上他脸上惯会表露的某种神情，就会诱骗人往一些俗媚的方向推想，许多人都会被这样的声音引诱，像流星群一样没头没脑地掠向看起来人畜无害的白矮星，然后被引力和酷热撕裂后汽化。

“和博尔赫斯说的一样，这里真像天堂一样美好。”路易斯忍不住开口。

“你现在去站在飞船的舷窗边，这种程度的细节无论是数量还是质量和宇宙都没法比。”

路易斯沉默了，马克耐心地等了大约三四十秒，他的声音才重新响起来。

“你不知道我眼前是什么。我在逆行的钴蓝色的狂风中央，天空变形得很厉害，就像高踞在末日火山上的魔王逐渐睁大他的眼睛……等等，让一下，好像有玻璃反射的光闪到我的眼睛里了。”

那是科学中心的玻璃顶大厅，就在哈佛公园后门的对街。马克大部分的本科课程都在这栋灰白色的，玻璃和水泥造的复合型大楼里完成，爱德华多在科学中心的课程只有一门MATH 55*。不过，在马克收到写着Dick的纸条后，爱德华多开始抽时间陪他上选修课。虽然能在所有MATH 55的作业，测试和考试中拿到满分，但二维数组或复合常数等等对于爱德华多来说还是过于枯燥了。马克意识到这个是在一节计算机程序课上，课程还没有过半，华多就靠在椅背上睡着了。

为了测定天鹅座 X-1粒子含量的分布，构建兰斯-蒂林效应圈假设模型，前一天晚上华多在天文中心呆了半宿。马克没有吵醒他，默默地抱着他的肩让他藏在前一排的阴影里，但那样华多只能靠在他的肩上了。马克尝试着调整姿势，最后他放弃了，让华多枕着他的肩。宁静地躺在他的肩边的华多像个小婴儿，两片水色的红唇微微翘着，他的发丝浮蹭过他的下颌和脖颈，马克强迫自己从那张洋溢着浅淡笑容的天使般的面孔上转开视线，但教授口说的内容早已在他庞杂震动的心音中化为低弦。

马克带着眼睛在哈佛的旧校区转了一天，路易斯对每一块深红色的砖，每一棵哈佛的树，甚至一个偶然经过的学生都显得激动不已。甚至科学中心顶楼的两架老古董望远镜，天文中心墙上学生手绘的风频玫瑰图都令他频频惊叹。

哈佛原本有十八幢供本科学生居住的宿舍楼，只有柯克兰宿舍还被学生使用着。穿过佛格艺术馆，马克的脚尖在地上转了半圈，对路易斯说。

“我要进去看一眼，没问题吧？这是我大学时的宿舍。”

“……当然，完全没问题。事实上，我正想拜托您进去看一下，这里也是我最好的朋友曾经住过的地方。”

H33休息室的窗边依旧摆着贴着设计图稿，写满程式的白板，马克站在沙发边看了一会窗外，爱德华多从史密松天体物理中心*回来的时候漂亮的脸兴奋得涨得通红，他一进门就告诉马克，他收到了来自天体中心邦德教授的邀请，教授认为他完全有能力在主专业之外修读天文学，并答应在每个周六晚上允许他独自使用射电望远镜200分钟。

他当时在干什么？哦，他正坐在窗边的电脑前，好像在忙着编写Facebook的实时通讯功能，并且万分肯定他的宝贝能换上无数个电灯泡*，他将紧握着电灯泡，而世界围着他转。

爱德华多对此习以为常地低头扯开唇角，然后把他从边境餐厅带来的墨西哥玉米饼，牛油果酱沙拉放在电脑边上，也不去催，他知道食物的香味会让马克暂时停下工作。

克里斯，比尔和达斯汀总是说爱德华多把马克当婴儿一样照顾，马克又像个叛逆又天才的青少年一样习惯性忽视监护人。

达斯汀甚至就在休息室白板底部的空白处画了张SST 反馈表。

START     STOP     CONTINUE

括号备注，“Wardo对Mark应该提出的一百条意见。”

马克对此的表示是威胁要伙同爱德华多喝光达斯汀存在冰箱里的所有啤酒。

“不过。”马克说，“既然你们对我和华多的相处方式有那么多意见。那就在现在全部提出来。我会在15分钟后回来，并且保证绝对不会用任何手段留下记录。”

马克的回忆在这里顿了一下，路易斯对他的讲述大惊小怪的惊呼是原因之一，但他潜意识里恐惧回想接下来的事情才是真正的理由。故地旧事翻上心头，历历如昨，就像爱德华多还是那个握着手里的微观经济学，盘着腿坐在他的床上，因为一句话而笑得往后仰倒的大学生似的。

 “克里斯和达斯汀在STOP里写了许多像‘抢可怜的达达的红牛和扭扭糖’和‘acting as a robot’之类的废话。不过后来都被华多擦掉了。”

白板上空空荡荡的，只有CONTINUE下留着一行华多的字迹。

Love Him

暮色四合，地平线上的薄云染上几色橙粉，只是思维中晃过几个念头的工夫，那点暧色就转瞬即逝。他们站在柯克兰的窗边，听到钟楼敲了二十六下，街边、屋檐下的灯光如萤火虫般盈盈升起，在柯克兰宿舍对面，砖红外墙的桑德斯剧院周围环绕着纪念教堂和校友大厅，娇艳得如同重返十六岁年华的妪妪老妇。

眼睛的联系马上就要断开了。路易斯轻轻地念着马克的名字。

“谢谢你带我回哈佛，马克。我会用余生记住今天发生的每一件事。”

 

星风六号  
拉姆诺斯项目组的探测器已经成功投送到开普勒69c上，有条不紊地进行着环境与生命体征探测工作，气体、土壤、水源、地形、矿藏等信息源源不断地输送到控制中心。每个人都很兴奋，纷纷预言说人类历史上最大的殖民项目就要在几年内开始了。马克的工作变成了二十四小时监测探测器智能程序，这份工作对他来说难度不高，因此在某些时间，波士顿的两日就会从他深层的记忆里冒出来。

他又想起那个自称路易斯的少年，他对星际旅行深刻的理解，他描述的来自宇宙的风频玫瑰图，他对波士顿深切的热忱和眷恋。

“……我在逆流而上，钴蓝色的风线远远的滑过去了，它的颜色和我以前认识的一个人的眼睛一模一样。”

风，逆流而上。

一个可怕的猜想从马克思维中庞大的绿色数据流中一闪而过，意识立即把它标红标亮。他几乎要捏碎手里的鼠标，踉踉跄跄地站起来，脚上还趿拉着拖鞋，发疯似的冲下楼梯，往主管的办公室跑。

“路易斯，他到底是谁。”

“看来你已经发现了。”

“华多。”

其他冗余的故事发生在哈佛之外。

夏天前Facebook招聘了第一批员工，马克和他们搬到了热情的帕拉奥图。作为公司的CFO，爱德华多却没有和马克一起，那时他们因为每一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，几乎没有平静交流的机会，纽约，加班，新房选址，广告，订婚戒指，肖恩，红牛还是蔬菜汁，风险评估。华多固定地隔段时间从宇宙的某个角落飞到美国西部，像是特意抽空跑过来和马克争辩。吵到最后，马克要么及时把爱德华多按到床上，要么爱德华多生气地摔门而去，去隔了一条街的达斯汀家过夜。

不过爱德华多还是拒绝了加入星风四号的机会，只是因为马克终于愿意让步，并且邀请他参加公司的百万会员之夜。那时爱德华多刚结束保密的航天飞行培训，不顾辽阔无垠的星空正在他脚下缓缓张开，毫不怀疑马克终于决定和他商量订婚典礼。

即使存在诸多矛盾，他们还是会顺利结婚，一起住在一栋漂亮的新房子里。

为稀释股份诉讼的时间里，爱德华多的手指上还戴着他们那颗陨星打造的订婚戒指。外人所传的精彩全在质证室外，质证室内似乎只剩下满地鸡毛的潦草和摔碎的脆片。签和解协议时爱德华多没有出现，戒指装在深蓝色的天鹅绒盒子里由代理律师退换给马克。无论马克怎么逼问，律师都不愿透露也不知道委托人的去向。几个月后他们才从报纸的一个小角落里发现华多移民新加坡的报道，但那是假消息，马克亲自证实过。

爱德华多从此人间蒸发，马克重新得知他的消息是在六年后。NBC用整段的黄金时段播报，《纽约时报》、《华盛顿邮报》等媒体同时刊登头版头条大标题，用户们在Twitter，Facebook上刷爆了这条爆炸性的新闻。

人类首次派遣科考飞船靠近天鹅座黑洞

……航天局公布消息，周一（11月13日）21时08分，星风六号在水星航天航空中心升空。这艘以黑洞盘风命名的Alpha级飞船，将作为地球文明探索天鹅座X-1双星的第一步，其作用是为未来的星风系列飞船探测任务提供地球文明与天鹅座空间站之间的中继通信，工作时间将长达百年。

星风六号进入运行轨道之后，地球文明将计划继续向天鹅座发送探测器，开展大规模的探索开发任务。

1971年，美国的探险者“乌乎鲁”（UHURU）卫星最早监测到天鹅座x-1恒星级X射线源的光变现象。多年后的今天，星风六号太空船围绕胁星飞行时，船舱里的科考宇航员将是最早在极近距离内亲眼观察到黑洞吸积盘的人类。三名科考员分别是来自欧洲的Franz· Claude，亚裔的Cent·Ven，和美籍南美裔的Eduardo·Luiz·Saverin，……

 

这个时候马克才惊觉爱德华多对他的厌恶之深，足够让他拥有远离地球的勇气。

 “黑洞飞船”星风六号在水星航天站起飞的时候，马克在Facebook的转播窗口看了实况。临近深夜，河流屏息不语，深色的矮坡反而更像一条垂直悬挂在天地间的长河，漂着点点河灯， 在错觉中载沉载浮悠悠远去。平常夜晚中肉眼难以见到的水星在那晚突然爆发出堪比太阳的摄人心魄的光芒，将地面上的煌煌灯光渲染得平庸苍白到吓人。当亮光暗下来时，星风六号已经加速冲破了太阳系的引力，直播背景里传来金属与金属剧烈摩擦产生的令人毛发直竖的撕锦裂缎的声音，好像一辆巨大的满载的卡车驶过采石场一样碾过马克的心脏。那一夜过后，水星背后被炸了一个半径有半个亚里士多德陨石坑那么大的圆坑，像一个狰狞怪奇的科学纪念品，也像一颗再也填补不满的心。

许多年前，经济系二年级的学年论文答辩在和怀德纳图书馆比邻，面积稍小的霍顿图书馆里举行。马克等华多答辩结束一起去看Facebook信息中心新租的服务器，过于无聊，他在霍顿借了一本狄金森的手稿。

我本可以容忍黑暗，如果我不曾见过太阳 。  
然而阳光已使我的荒凉 ，成为更新的荒凉。

Facebook之后，马克有两年多没有任何工作，直到有一天在达斯汀家举办的柯克兰三人之夜，克里斯突然问马克有没有为航空航天局工作的意向，他在政府的朋友偶然提起NASA正在组建一个新的项目小组，研究内容是寻找天鹅座内的近地行星。

 

“他说自己叫路易斯，我早应该察觉到的。”

 “我明白你的心情，但请允许我先行说明。这个消息目前还属于绝密，按照保密条例，你不能使用任何形式，向任何人透露。大约四个月零十一天前，由于宇宙风引起的突发性流星体群，为避免撞击，星风六号越过了视界*，将近三个小时后光线红移，飞船从人类目光可及之处消失了。” 

黑洞恐怖的引力场能够吸引可测物质和辐射，就连传播速度极快的光子也无法逃逸。好在星风六号主舱船体使用的材料足够可靠，不至于让飞船因为黑洞的引力像条意大利面一样被拉开来，撕成分子大小的碎片。连续几个月内，船上的中微子通讯系统仍和地面控制中心保持着完好的联系。

“越过光子层对宇航员造成了极大的心理压力，一个月前，弗朗茨先生在工作的中途打开减压舱门，跳了出去。文先生及时关闭了舱门，但被低温严重冻伤，在四十二小时后抢救失败去世了。飞船上现在只有萨维林先生一个人。”

他现在仍能遥遥望见船员的身影，越来越慢地靠近奇点，像是浮在别克斯岛*海面上的一小粒瓜子，宇宙中却没有一双手能拂去它。

 “星风六号正在不断滑向黑洞，据估算，一百二十至一百五十年后，他将成为第一个目睹黑洞全貌的人类。

飞船上有一个中微子传感眼镜，这个装置使他同航天航空中心多少保持着一些联系。但这种联系不能长时间延续下去，飞船里中微子通讯设备的能量很快就要耗尽，现有的能量不能维持传感眼镜的超高速数据传输。

后来星风六号同地面只能保持着语音和数据通讯，而这个联系也在三天前中断了，爱德华多被永远孤独地封闭于他狂热追逐的星风中。

“唯一值得庆幸的消息是，飞船上的生命循环系统理论上可以无限维持。他很有可能成为有史以来最逼近永生的人类。”

“这段录音的保密程度极高，本来你是没有权限听到它的。不过爱德华多在里面提到了你。”  
来自风中的中微子波束已经很弱，爱德华多的声音时断时续。

“……你们发来的最后一份工作补充建议已经收到。今后，我会继续按照研究计划近距离观测黑洞和盘风。人类将在未来掌握黑洞的所有秘密，到那时，也许会有飞船找到‘星风六号‘并同它对接，有人会再次进入这里，但愿那时我留下的资料还有用。最后，请代我转告马克……不，如果他没有来询问的话，就让这句话封存在档案室吧。”

爱德华多的嗓音甜蜜，宇宙深处簌簌刮来的星风没有使它的柔软失去哪怕一点真实。

“天鹅座在我背后被压缩得越来越小了，在此之前我从未有过离开马克的感觉。早在多年以前，我就已经原谅了他。我无法停下对他的爱和思念，哪怕在我恨他的时候。”

 

附芝加哥太阳报 第 2085289151511120135239208251521185255 刊 剪报

星风七号（亦称为路易斯号或黑洞探测漫游者-S（BHER-S）将于今日凌晨三点从天鹅座拉姆诺斯星球（原名开普勒69c）航空航天站发射，并于25日地表UTC时间19:03抵达轸宿一行星（Gienah）带上（大约当地时间14:05）。

作为一个划时代的奇迹，拉姆诺斯星球的资源不断为人类文明的技术爆炸添砖加瓦。其中，路易斯号船舱主体材料由开采自拉姆诺斯的铂矿造成，这是目前人类唯一已知的可以达到分子层面的绝对光滑的材料。飞船所装载的曲率驱动引擎，也已被证实足以使它脱离黑洞引力。

本报记者独家采访路易斯号总设计师扎克伯格先生，他表示为了纪念大学时期的初恋情人，同时也是他本人事业的领航者，飞船将以他的名字正式命名为路易斯号。本次路易斯号的探测任务长达950个天鹅座日，将重启和延续探测天鹅座边界的任务，任务重点包括探测X-1的内视界（在黑洞奇异环附近），以及超过两年的时间研究黑洞的大域量子荷。

除此之外，路易斯号还有一个极其重要的任务，寻找并援救于半个世纪前失踪的它的前辈，著名的“黑洞飞船”星风六号。

 

END

 

注释：

1\. 拉姆诺斯：天鹅座的传说，宙斯经过雅典北面之拉姆诺斯（Rhamnus），看见复仇女神涅墨西斯而一见钟情。

2.别克斯岛：波多黎各的岛屿，著名的“荧光”海岸之一。这里的海湾里生活着一种叫做鞭毛藻 (dinoflagellate)的单细胞微生物。

3\. TOPLE：Test of Planet as a Livable Environment ，捏TOEFL。

4.眼睛：援引原文解释设定，“眼睛是一副传感眼镜，当你戴上它时，你所看到的一切图象由超高频信息波发射出去，可以被远方的另一个戴同样传感眼镜的人接收到，于是他就能看到你所看到的一切，就象你带着他的眼睛一样。

现在，长年在月球和小行星带工作的人已有上百万，他们回地球度假的费用是惊人的…于是每个生活在外太空的宇航员在地球上都有了另一双眼睛，由这里真正能去度假的幸运儿带上这双眼睛，让身处外太空的那个思乡者分享他的快乐。最尖端的技术被采用，这人造眼睛越做越精致，现在，它竟能通过采集戴着它的人的脑电波，把他(她)的触觉和味觉一同发射出去。多带一双眼睛去度假成了宇航系统地面工作人员从事的一项公益活动，由于度假中的隐私等原因，并不是每个人都乐意再带双眼睛。”

5\. 哈佛-史密松天体物理中心：哈佛大学艺术和科学学院下属的研究机构。

6.视界：在黑洞的周围，是一个无法侦测的事件视界，标志着无法返回的临界点。

7\. SSC：大学教授征求Feedback的方法之一。

8.电灯泡：偶然看到的一个嘲讽哈佛学生心高气傲、目空一切的问题，“需要多少哈佛学生换一个电灯泡？”。

9\. MATH 55： “荣誉抽象代数”(Honors Abstract Algebra)。哈佛数学系宣称：“This is probably the most difficult undergraduate math class in the country”。剧情原型是华裔女孩 Sherry Gong，国际奥数金牌得主。不清楚爱德华多有没有上过这门课，胡编的剧情了。

10.没有时间BUG（强词夺理），未来人类的寿命很长。

11.本文藏着一个小小的密码。

 

写《天鹅座》的时候在纸上匆匆写的一段小垃圾。  
我终将爱他。  
跨过往复穿插的时光，灼灼燃烧的群星，无穷折叠的空间。  
宇宙从奇点的爆炸膨胀至尽头。  
再由尽头坍塌回史瓦西的半径。  
我终将爱他。


End file.
